Saturn's disorder
by lieyeih
Summary: Recordar dolía. Y yo era feliz. — Ino Sai y diversas parejas.


**summary:** recordar dolía. y yo era feliz. — Ino | Sai y diversas parejas.

 **disclaimer:** naruto es de masashi kishimoto.

 **rating:** T (lenguaje vulgar, escenas subidas de tono, temas un tanto serios y pues eso. no creo poner escenas explícitas de sexo)

 **warning:** problamente te encuentres con un poco (o mucho) oc en los personajes, pero no podía evitarlo, puesto que esta historia estaba pensada principalmente para ser una novela y no un fanfic (pero creo que avanzo más rápido adaptándolo a personajes de naruto, no sé. yo me entiendo). y después de eso… pues todo lo que conlleva a ser rating t.

 **notita chiquitita(?:** exactamente, las demás parejas son sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten (aquí está vivo, duh. es un au(?), shikatema, gaamatsu (o cómo sea el shippeo de estos dos), suika (repito lo anterior), kiba y cómo se llame su esposa en el final del manga y chouka (me gusta cómo suena, aunque no es oficial(? el caso es que chouji y karui). probablemente me olvidé de alguna pero bAH.

* * *

 _Es difícil cuando sientes que tus emociones están atrapadas en tu cuerpo y no se te ocurre ninguna forma de dejarlas salir._

.

 **Saturn's disorder**

 _by: **lie** yeih_

.

 _Cuando cumplí los ocho años, en medio de mi fiesta (o reunión) de cumpleaños comenzó a llover. Había invitado a tres amigas exactamente, y al comenzar la lluvia lo primero que hicimos fue ir a mi habitación._

 _Recuerdo que Sakura, una pelirrosa de entre mis amigas, empezó a quitarse la ropa y a ponerse un traje de baño que había traído y tenido guardado en su mochila. Al entender lo que iba a hacer, empecé a imitarla, y al final Hinata y TenTen (las otras dos chicas) hicieron lo mismo cuando les lancé una mirada._

 _Cuando estuvimos las cuatro listas nos reímos y salimos corriendo de mi habitación, pasando por la de mi hermano menor que, al vernos, salió detrás de nosotras mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la dejaba tirada en quién sabe dónde._

 _Entonces los cuatro corríamos, entre risas, entre tropiezos. Sin quitar la sonrisa. Llegamos al jardín y todos empezamos a gritar, a correr en círculos y a hacer lo que se nos diera en gana. Todo debajo de la lluvia. Sakura se llegó a tirar en el gras sin que le importara que el lodo la manchara, Hinata miraba hacia arriba y abría la boca dejando que las gotas de lluvia la invadieran, mi hermano reía mientras intentaba manchar a Hinata con lodo y a Sakura aún más, TenTen nos llamaba para bailar el baile de la lluvia y yo…_

 _Yo era feliz._

.

 ** _p_** _rólogo. o **c** apítulo **1**. lo dejo a tu criterio._

.

 **09/02/16**

Llovía. Y llovía mucho. Odiaba la lluvia.

Al mojarte hacía que tu ropa se te pegara al cuerpo de una forma asquerosa, empañaba mis lentes (y si traía los de contacto se sentía incómodo) y hacía que corrieras el riesgo de pisar lodo.

Además del hecho de que te impedía salir sin que tus botas se llenaran de agua, y agregando otro además, el ruido que hacían las gotas al chocar contra el suelo era irritante.

La lluvia siempre ha sido algo negativo de la naturaleza que a pesar de que mucha gente la odie, incluyéndome, se empeñaba en aparecer.

Las gotas manchaban mi ventana. Agh.

—¡Ino!

Cerré los ojos por un segundo y al abrirlos solté un suspiro. Volví a mirar la ventana, entrecerré los ojos fijándome en una de las gotas que resbalaba con bastante confianza por ella y me puse de pie, proponiéndome olvidar de una vez a la maldita lluvia. Salí de mi habitación y miré a la entrada, encontrándome con la dueña de la voz que antes había mencionado mi nombre.

—Karin—dije, fijándome en ella. Se quitaba los zapatos y la rodeaban más de dos bolsas de las cuales su contenido me interesaba poco—. ¿No llevaste sombrilla? —le pregunté, cuando noté que estaba empapada.

—Pues no, estaba rota—me contestó, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo las bolsas, dirigiéndose a la cocina—. Aunque tampoco estuvo mal mojarse un poco.

La seguí hasta la cocina, observando cómo dejaba las bolsas sobre nuestra mesa y empezaba a sacar su contenido. Observé su ropa. Estaba pegada a su cuerpo dejando a la vista el hecho de que el sostén que llevaba era rojo.

 _Asqueroso._

No su sostén, la lluvia.

—Deberías darte una ducha—dije, desviando la mirada de ella. Me daban nauseas el solo hecho de observar cómo su ropa estaba tan pegada a su piel a causa de la bendita lluvia.

—Debería—afirmó—. ¿Terminas de ordenar las cosas por mí?

—Sí.

Me acerqué a ella y comencé a hacer lo que ella realizaba segundos antes, por lo que al verme se fue inmediatamente hasta el baño para darse una ducha y al fin poder ponerse ropa seca.

No entiendo a las personas que les gusta mojarse en la lluvia. Y a pesar de eso, Uzumaki Karin era mi compañera de piso y probablemente una de las pocas amigas que tenía.

—¿Cigarrillos…?

Miré la cajetilla que acababa de sacar de una de las bolsas. Era blanca y roja, con letras negras que citaban "Marlboro". No había leído ese nombre hace tanto que me sorprendió volver a verlo.

Miré hacia el pasillo y luego volví a mirar la cajetilla, suspirando.

—No pensé que fuera a hacerlo de nuevo—me dije a mí misma, dejando la cajetilla a un lado y volviendo a mi tarea anterior de sacar los productos recién comprados.

La mente humana era bastante débil.

.

.

 **10/02/16**

Es miércoles. Y amaneció soleado. Algunos rastros de la lluvia, pero eso no arruinó el hecho de que estuviera soleado.

Eran las 7:45 a.m., la hora en la que tomo una pastilla todos los días que me compra Karin. Y a las 7:46 a.m. estoy agarrando mi mochila y dirigiéndome a la salida del departamento con Karin. A las 7:47 a.m. Karin cierra la puerta y me entrega mi copia de la llave, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la estación del tren en silencio o en medio de una conversación, depende del día.

Y como era soleado, ese día fue en medio de una conversación.

—El próximo año terminamos la preparatoria, ¿cierto? —dije, pateando una piedra del camino.

—Cierto—me lo confirmó Karin—. ¿Ya sabes qué vas a estudiar?

—No.

—Me lo imaginaba—soltó un suspiro—. En realidad yo tampoco.

—Podrías ser veterinaria.

—No me veo como una.

—Cuando eras pequeña querías serlo, ¿cuál es el problema? —no la miré. Pateé otra piedra.

—¿Cuál es el sentido de salvar animales? Aunque los ayude en su momento morirán después. Lo peor es que mueren muchísimo antes que nosotros, hablando por los perros y esas cosas. Las tortugas son unas malditas que viven más de cien años.

Entonces me detuve.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo—solté—. Una vez leí que morían antes porque ellos nacían sabiendo amar. Y por las tortugas... quién sabe y están más contaminadas que nosotros.

Karin me miró, volteando un poco la cabeza. Sonrió y siguió caminando. Al segundo la seguí.

* * *

 **notas:**

un capítulo bastante corto, apenas y llegando a las mil palabras, y lo más seguro es que aburrido, pero que me parece perfecto para comenzar este fic.

en fin, no tengo mucho que decir. como última cosa aviso que tal vez encuentren a algunos personajes un tanto oc, o incluso mucho. y también habrán algunos que cree yo, como el hermano de ino pos. v:

ah, además, como sinceramente no sé mucho acerca de ino habrán algunas cosas que tal vez me invente. es raro ¿no? el que esté escribiendo acerca de un personaje del cual sé poco.

pero me parecía perfecta para esta historia.

junto a sai.

y porque es malditamente sexy en the last.

y por último, ni siquiera sé si karin e ino se conocen pero ya qué.

bye bye.


End file.
